Munchlax (Pokémon)
|} Munchlax (Japanese: ゴンベ Gonbe) is a baby Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into when leveled up with high friendship. It was the first Generation IV Pokémon to be revealed to the public, in May 2004. Biology Munchlax is a teal Pokémon with a cream spot on its chest. Its round head is teal in the top half and cream on the bottom half. It has big, round eyes and large pointy ears. It has five-fingered hands and cream feet with three clawed toes. The fur close to the bottom of a Munchlax seems to resemble a dress. Munchlax has two pointy teeth that stick out of its mouth even if closed. It is a hyperactive Pokémon. It does not mind walking and running from place to place as it looks for food. Munchlax tends to store food in its long fur, although it sometimes forgets about its hidden food. Its stomach allows it to eat nearly anything, even rotten food, and is indifferent to flavor. It can also eat many servings of food at a time without chewing, and rarely gets full. It eats the most food of any Pokémon besides its evolution, . In the anime Major appearances May's Munchlax owns a , which she decided to in Berry, Berry Interesting after seeing how much it liked her Pokéblocks. Munchlax made its stage debut in Harley Rides Again, where it was used in the Battle Stage of the . Other Munchlax debuted in Destiny Deoxys, where it played a supporting role as the film's comic relief, and made it the first Generation IV Pokémon to appear in the . It eventually evolved into a Snorlax in order to stay afloat in the Block Bot flood. A Munchlax appeared in A Full Course Tag Battle!, under the ownership of Kylie. It was used alongside Roman's in a Tag Battle against Ash's Pikachu and Brock's Sudowoodo. It was quickly defeated by Sudowoodo's . A Munchlax appeared in A Dream Encounter!, under the ownership of Professor Burnet, in a video advertising Professor Burnet at the fifteenth annual recipient of the Alola Lady award. It reappeared in Deceiving Appearances!, Night of a Thousand Poses!, Mission: Total Recall!, Revealing the Stuff of Legend!, The Professors' New Adventure!, Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie!, The Dex Can't Help It!, and A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. Minor appearances A silhouette of a Trainer's Munchlax appeared in Throwing the Track Switch, where it was traded for another Trainer's . A Munchlax appeared in Journey to the Unown!. A Munchlax appeared in Enter Galactic!. A Munchlax appeared in A Trainer and Child Reunion!. A Munchlax appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as one of the Pokémon watching 's concert. A 's Munchlax appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!, where it was seen participating in the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase. A Munchlax appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Performer attending Monsieur Pierre's dance party. A wild Munchlax appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, where it was one of the Pokémon residing at Nebel Plateau. A 's Munchlax appeared in Racing to a Big Event!, where it participated in the Pokémon Pancake Race. Two Trainers' Munchlax appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. Pokédex entries each day, and it its food without almost any chewing.}} In the manga ]] In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Munchlax is seen under the ownership of Nazuna, helping its owner defend the Sun Sun bakery when it is attacked by Team Galactic. In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Munchlax named Lax which, like him, has a very gluttonous nature, prone to eating dozens of people's worth of snacks out the get-go. Despite being a baby Pokémon with little training, he showed considerable stamina and durability when being used by to fight Fantina. He also often hides countless under his fur to serve as distractions. He first appeared in Stagestruck Starly. Another Munchlax appeared in The Announcement and the Prize under the ownership of Professor Kukui. It battled in the Iki Town festival tournament and lost against 's . In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure manga In Find Munchlax!!, a , , and are all searching for a Munchlax, which is said to be very rare. Its Ability takes Hareta's Pokédex but Munchlax returns it later. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl After being released from a Poké Ball, Munchlax walks around and items on the stage. However, it will not eat a living item, an Assist Trophy, or a Poké Ball. Trophy information "A Big Eater Pokémon. It's normally a slow-moving creature, but when it sees food it moves surprisingly fast. It's native in the Sinnoh region and can be lured out by coating certain trees with sweet honey. Once it grows attached to its trainer, it levels up and evolves into Snorlax." Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Dash: Munchlax is one of the opponents in the Regular GP mode. * Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness: A Munchlax belonging to the Herbalist that sells the player Poké Snacks might appear at a Poké Spot if Poké Snacks are left there. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: Munchlax may randomly appear in Pokémon Square asking for . It will give the player a in return. Despite being unobtainable in the game, it is programmed to evolve into Snorlax at Level 40, and is only capable of learning Tackle. * Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: Munchlax can be chosen to be the player's , or can be obtained by clearing a quest in Chicole Village. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Eterna Forest, Floaroma Meadow, Fuego Ironworks, Valley Windworks (Honey trees)}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Eterna Forest, Floaroma Meadow, Fuego Ironworks, Valley Windworks (Honey trees)}} holding a Full Incense}} , }} |} |} in Undella Town }} holding a Full Incense}} |} |} holding a Full Incense}} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games , Mystifying Forest (1F-13F), Mystery Jungle (1F-29F)}} |area= , Chicole Village}} |area=Silent Forest}} |area=Meadow Zone}} |area=Curl Bay, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Aurora}} |area=Jungle Area: In Trouble? Tap Away!, Locomotive Café: Dash Race!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 151 Nacht Carnival: Stage 505}} |area=Distortion Land: Gracious Woodlands (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Shinsegae Munchlax|Korean|South Korea|5|July 4 to 5, 2009|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Munchlax}} |Snorlium Z Munchlax|Japanese region|Nintendo Network|5|November 18, 2016 to January 11, 2017|link=List of Japanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Snorlium Z Munchlax}} |Snorlium Z Munchlax|American region|Nintendo Network|5|November 18, 2016 to January 11, 2017|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Snorlium Z Munchlax}} |Snorlium Z Munchlax|PAL region|Nintendo Network|5|November 18, 2016 to January 11, 2017|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Snorlium Z Munchlax}} |Snorlium Z Munchlax|Korean region|Nintendo Network|5|November 18, 2016 to January 11, 2017|link=List of Korean region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Snorlium Z Munchlax}} |Snorlium Z Munchlax|Taiwanese region|Nintendo Network|5|November 18, 2016 to January 11, 2017|link=List of Taiwanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Snorlium Z Munchlax}} |} Held items only, 100 |sm1=Leftovers|sm1type=None|sm1rar=100 |usum1=Leftovers|usum1type=None|usum1rar=100 |event1=Leftovers|event1type=None|event1rar=100 |event2=Snorlium Z|event2type=Z-Crystal|event2rar=100 }} In-game trades Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10|*}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20|*}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Lick|Ghost|Physical|30|100|30}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20|‡ }} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Self-Destruct|Normal|Physical|200|100|5|†‡|'}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15|†}} By tutoring By s |Happy Hour|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Hold Back|Normal|Physical|40|100|40||'}} -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- ! He plays and . }} |- |- when it has a link of 50% or higher |link= }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |breed= holding |no2=143 |name2=Snorlax |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * Munchlax, along with and , has the lowest base stat of all Pokémon. * Munchlax has the highest base stat total of all baby Pokémon. ** It also has the highest base and stats of all baby Pokémon. * Munchlax's English name was first revealed on October 9, 2004. * Munchlax appeared in three games before its generation; , the first Mystery Dungeon and . ** Although obtainable through hacking in as it has an index number, unlike it is unusable as it was not programmed to be used in battle. * Munchlax is the heaviest baby Pokémon, weighing in at 231.5 lbs. (105.0 kg). * Munchlax's is the very last in (excluding forms). * Munchlax's evolution family is the only one to have all of its members appear from a Poké Ball within a single Super Smash Bros. game. * In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Munchlax's trophy information states it first appeared in Diamond and Pearl instead of Pokémon Dash. This is a similar case with and . Origin Munchlax is most likely based on a baby . Its habits may also be based on the fact that bears eat a lot of food before hibernating, which Snorlax seems to do a lot more of. Also the fact that they are found in and around Honey Trees adds up to what they are based on, as most bears (especially black bears) love honey. Name origin Munchlax is a combination of ''munch (to chew on food) and lax or relax. Gonbe may be a combination of Kabigon ( 's Japanese name) and baby. It may also derive from 権兵衛 gonbē, popular Japanese name for peasants in the old days. In other languages 's Japanese name) and baby. May also derive from 権兵衛 gonbē, popular Japanese name for peasants in the old days. |de=Mampfaxo|demeaning=From and |fr=Goinfrex|frmeaning=From and |es=Munchlax|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Munchlax|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=먹고자 Moukgoja|komeaning=From and ; literally means "eat, then sleep" |zh_cmn=小卡比獸 / 小卡比兽 Xiǎokǎbǐshòu|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Little ". |zh_yue=小卡比獸 Síukábeihsau|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name. }} Related articles * May's Munchlax * Lax External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship 446 Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Mampfaxo es:Munchlax fr:Goinfrex it:Munchlax ja:ゴンベ zh:小卡比兽